<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【豆鹤豆】｜瘾 by senran221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111968">【豆鹤豆】｜瘾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/senran221/pseuds/senran221'>senran221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/senran221/pseuds/senran221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【豆鹤豆】｜瘾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.<br/>
雨滴在窗檐的铁板上，发出哒哒的声响，意欲掩盖住房间里的淫靡气息。手腕被铐紧的人后背抵着床头的木板，后背铬的生疼，承受着眼前人的一起一伏，原本清亮的双眸溢出了情欲，眼尾处带着丝丝泪水。放荡的呻吟和浪叫喷洒在对方的耳畔，故意引起对方更用力的冲撞。那张清纯的脸上多了几分原本不属于这张脸的魅惑，豆原看着鹤房，圆眼睛里飘出几分毒药的瘾，将眼前这个人勾在自己身上。<br/>
鹤房躲不掉的。<br/>
两个黑暗的人在血污中角逐，他想脱身，自己便是毒药，是将他吞噬的瘾。<br/>
02.<br/>
鹤房是在豆原高一时搬进宿舍的。升上高中第一个月，豆原的宿舍房间里多了一个高三的学长。十根手指上带了八个戒指，黑色的耳钉在阳光下泛着不好惹的霸道光芒。一个高三的转校生闯进了豆原原本按部就班的生活里，豆原是年级里首屈一指的乖学生，鹤房确是因为打架惹事被高价弄进学校的。只不过豆原并不在意，他很少在宿舍里呆着，除了晚上睡觉的时间。如果鹤房不会把她的女人弄到宿舍里做爱，自己估计不会跟他打招呼。<br/>
那个女人的浪叫充斥着整间宿舍，鹤房精力旺盛地肏了那个女人一整晚，那个女人哭着喊着说我不行了喊了一整夜，每喊一次都会换来手掌打在臀部的声音。豆原听了一整晚，感受到自己尚未发育完全的性器在被褥里撑起了一个帐篷，他想不听，可是自己堵不上耳朵，只能跟着鹤房操弄的节奏撸动自己的阴茎，仿佛那个女人扭动的腰肢是在自己身上。<br/>
第二天一早，豆原换下了自己狼狈不堪的裤子，看见镜子里浓重成墨色的黑眼圈，用冷水洗了脸，匆匆地去了教室。<br/>
学校的宿舍隔音并不好，班里的男同学纷纷对豆原投来同情的目光。毕竟背靠黑社会的鹤房汐恩他们谁都惹不起，看见了都要绕道走。<br/>
豆原想着自己可能得申请换个宿舍，但是可能性并不大。如果宿舍充足，学校估计会给鹤房单独开一间，毕竟鹤房的父亲给学校捐了一座实验楼。<br/>
那么就只有一条路，或许自己可以劝说动鹤房呢，豆原想。<br/>
晚自习结束后才回到宿舍的豆原碰上了刚刚醒来的鹤房，对方坐在床上用手机看视频。豆原有些无可奈何，学校对这个人也太过纵容，不允许带手机这条规定怎么到了鹤房这里就灵活变通了。<br/>
豆原深吸了一口气给自己鼓劲，终于在鹤房吵闹的视频声中开了口，他尽量摆出自己最擅长的笑容，作出一副友好的天真模样，他笑着说：“鹤房前辈，我们能聊一聊吗？”<br/>
回应他的是放大音量的视频声。<br/>
豆原被这顿操作搅起了火，昨晚一夜没睡，今天整个人浑浑噩噩，自己认认真真地开口居然被这样回应。豆原不知道自己哪里来的勇气，他夺过鹤房的手机，放到了一旁。圆眼睛瞪着鹤房，认真地开了口：“鹤房前辈，请您听我说。”<br/>
鹤房斜睨着眼前这个高一的小屁孩，脸上的不耐烦带着愠怒，他没开口，等着豆原说下去。<br/>
“请您晚上好好休息，不要再带女生来宿舍了！”<br/>
“附近几个宿舍的同学都听到了。”<br/>
豆原把话说完，将手机恭恭敬敬地放回鹤房手上，转身收拾衣服去了浴室，开了冷水，企图摁住自己快要跳出来的心脏。<br/>
洗完澡出来已经熄灯了，豆原的头发来不及擦干就躺在了床上，他太困了，睡意已经侵占了他的头脑，刚刚说出的话又用光了他的力气，他的脑袋转不动。<br/>
黑暗中，在豆原陷入睡眠之前，他听见了鹤房的声音。<br/>
“不让我带女人进来，你给我干吗？”<br/>
原本闭上的眼睛陡然间睁大。今晚很安静，可是豆原依旧没睡着，他不敢睡，他害怕下一秒鹤房就会过来扒掉自己的裤子把他的性器捅进自己的后庭，把自己折磨得如同脱水的鱼。<br/>
第二天醒来，迎着朝阳，豆原的头顶却仿佛冒着黑圈，走路都像是漂移。<br/>
03.<br/>
当豆原看见自己的姐姐走在鹤房身侧时，他觉得自己如坠冰窖。最疼爱自己的姐姐怎么会跟鹤房走在一起。姐姐已经高中毕业在上大学，鹤房是怎么认识她的。<br/>
周末结束，回到宿舍的豆原火急火燎地揪住了鹤房的衣领，带着几分胆怯，眼里却露出凶光，恶狠狠地质问：“你怎么认识我姐姐的？”<br/>
“路上搭讪的，人长得挺好看，答应跟我交往了。”<br/>
“你碰她了？”<br/>
豆原的手被鹤房甩开，他几乎要摔倒在地上，害怕和愤怒交织在一起，让他几乎站不稳。他看见鹤房的脸上嘲弄意味十足，看着自己像在看一条狗。<br/>
“还没，等你来问我呢。”<br/>
鹤房冷笑一声，“好弟弟如果想让姐姐不被搞，明天中午到器材室等我。”<br/>
鹤房没住在宿舍，他翻墙走了。<br/>
豆原不知道自己为什么就到了器材室，明明有更好的解决方法，他却把自己扔进了深渊。后来豆原想，或许从一开始自己就被鹤房蛊惑了，鹤房要自己跟他纠缠，他就必须让他玩弄，自己逃不过的。<br/>
04.<br/>
夏天的器材室弥漫着胶质器材曝晒后的刺鼻味道，豆原一个人踏进闷热的器材室时，双腿有些打颤，冷汗从脊背蔓延至全身，校服被汗湿，黏在自己身上。鹤房坐在一摞垫子上，正百无聊赖地抽着烟。烟雾吐在空气中几乎要让豆原咳嗽起来，可是他不敢。<br/>
他不敢发出一点声响，他害怕自己的每一个额外的动作，都会引来鹤房的不悦，报复在自己的身上。<br/>
鹤房看见了小心翼翼的豆原，没拿烟的那只手拍了拍自己屁股底下垫子，示意豆原过去。豆原乖乖地走了过去，鹤房才认认真真地看着他，轻笑了一声。<br/>
“还挺喜欢你姐姐。”<br/>
“裤子脱了。”<br/>
豆原解皮带扣的声音就像是催情剂，鹤房觉得自己的下身已经以肉眼可见的速度胀了起来，豆原两条结实的大腿暴露在空气中，鹤房觉得气血上涌。他像一个初尝禁果的傻子，脑子里只剩下两个字：“干他”。<br/>
豆原被摁在垫子上，鹤房的手指毫无征兆地捅进，疼得他全身发软，手指沿着肠壁的纹路慢慢深入，探到那块软肉上，性爱零经验的豆原全身痉挛，他咬着下唇，不让自己发出一点耻辱的声音。鹤房颇为嫌弃地说本来应该给豆原灌灌肠，一边已经探进了三根，没有一丝温柔地在豆原的后穴搅动，搅得豆原的前端发红发紫，前列腺液滴在垫子上，在垫子上滴出深色的一滩淫水。鹤房在豆原前端胡乱抓了几把，将沾在自己手上的透明液体抹到阴茎上撸动起来，几下之后原本挺立的性器更加高昂，鹤房没有委屈自己，把自己的那根肏进豆原穴内，感受着未开发的后穴带给自己的紧致感，满足地叹了一口气。<br/>
豆原疼得痉挛，双手撑不住自己，被鹤房的顶撞弄得趴在垫子上。鹤房笑着看着撅着屁股的豆原，自己的性器连接着对方的后穴，似乎成了他最近最愉悦的一件事情。豆原似乎不清楚，这样的姿势插得最深，不过自己也没义务提醒他，反正自己爽了才是正经事。<br/>
戒指冰凉的触感从自己的臀瓣上传来，豆原的两瓣肉臀被鹤房抓住，白色的臀肉卡在指缝中间，转瞬间就成了几条红痕，鹤房的性器在豆原的后穴来回抽插，把原本干涩的后庭操弄出声，肉体碰撞的声音在器材室里回荡，午休时间，其他人都在睡觉，只有豆原趴在这个器材室里承受着鹤房一次又一次地凶狠顶撞。眼角的泪水已经泛滥，深色的垫子上喷射出几股浊白的浓精，下唇被咬出了血，最终还是无法抑制地叫喊出声，带着浓重的哭腔。肚子里被灌入了鹤房的精液，烫得豆原的肚子几乎要融破，鹤房不断的肏进豆原的后穴，在豆原的腰上掐出了痕，粉红色的肠肉被肏得往外翻，起床铃响的时候鹤房刚把自己的最后一股精液送进豆原的穴里，提上裤子跟他说明天见，剩下喊哑了嗓子的豆原趴着痉挛，精液从后穴溢出，和一块狼狈不堪的软垫。<br/>
每天中午的性爱持续到鹤房离开学校，鹤房离开的那天悄无声息，豆原以为一切都结束了，激动的眼泪在不知情中流了一脸，他没想到还有重逢的那一天。<br/>
05.<br/>
当鹤房出其不意地闯进豆原的出租屋时，豆原几乎是认命地任由鹤房摆弄。<br/>
豆原顺利地考上了大学，在附近的繁华街区做兼职。看到鹤房的夜晚自己逃得慌张，没注意到对方饶有兴味的眼光。鹤房想找一个人并不难，遇上了，自己便没有逃脱的机会。<br/>
重逢的夜晚豆原被肏射了好几次，醒来的时已经接近中午。早上的课被旷掉了，不知道老师有没有点名，他脑子里都是鹤房昨晚的那一句：<br/>
“还是你的穴最舒服。”<br/>
豆原忽然笑了起来，既然如此，他不妨让鹤房再舒服一点。<br/>
豆原开始频繁地与鹤房偶遇。每一次相遇都会迎来一次激烈的性爱，他已经习惯了，鹤房把自己当作他的禁脔，那他就当他的禁脔，要他命的那种。<br/>
一直以来，豆原都是计划执行者。他想做的事没有做不成的，他身上多了很多鹤房送的东西，包括他最珍爱的那枚铂金戒指，套在了豆原的手指上。火拼频繁失利，鹤房到豆原出租屋的次数就越来越多，豆原深知鹤房做爱的套数，时不时还给他增加新鲜感，像是现在，把自己铐紧，任由鹤房操弄。性器插入穴口之前已经被豆原吞下了第一股浓精，鹤房用力地挺腰，插得又猛又深，几乎要把阴囊塞进豆原已经外翻的穴口。他就像是吸了毒，豆原是毒瘾，定期发作。<br/>
最后一次顶撞将精液送进豆原的后穴深处，豆原微微地笑着，那张清纯的脸上多了几分魅惑，鹤房打他的屁股骂他骚货，一边穿上了自己的裤子，准备离开。<br/>
门忽然被打开了。<br/>
床上还狼狈不堪的人忽然大笑出声，手腕从手铐里解脱出来。闯进来的几十号人将鹤房绑紧，豆原将他们赶了出去，跟他们说在外面等着。他毫不顾忌的赤裸着沾满精液的身体在那群男人面前乱转，鹤房看得眼红，他不知道为什么有一股气堵在自己喉尖，难受得过分。<br/>
“这又是做什么把戏？”<br/>
鹤房跪在地上，看着豆原分开的双腿间黑色的耻毛，下身又有了反应，他不觉得豆原能对自己做什么，在他眼里，豆原一直都是那个在器材室乖乖脱下裤子的高中男生，那个让自己食髓知味，喜欢上肏屁眼的如同毒药一般的蛊惑。<br/>
“你没发现吗，你最近做什么都不顺心。除了干我这件事。”<br/>
“都是我干的。”<br/>
豆原那张脸上布满了不属于他的狞笑，鹤房看得有些心惊，他猜想到了，可他不愿意那么想。<br/>
“你被取替了。”<br/>
豆原将人扔到床上，似乎刚刚被干得浪叫的人不是他，床头柜里各种各样的工具都被掏了出来，豆原在鹤房耳边轻轻地说：“那就先灌肠吧。”<br/>
柠檬味的液体被灌入，胶塞堵住了过多的水，鹤房的脸涨得通红，嘴里骂着，从未有过的快感却几乎吞噬了他的理智，豆原在他的肚子上按摩，挤压感过于爽快，他竟然发出几声呻吟，耻辱感让他几乎想把舌头咬断。<br/>
豆原扯着他的头发让他抬头，下一秒性器已经抵在了鹤房喉尖，豆原扯着他的头来回移动，鹤房被动的吞咽着，后穴处喷射出几股灌肠的液体，可是胶塞还抵在那里，他难耐地低吟着，几乎要尖叫出声。<br/>
直到豆原的那根埋进了自己体内，理智稍许回笼的鹤房才意识到，自己的毒瘾，没有戒掉的机会。<br/>
雨水还在滴着，浪叫却换了个人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>